1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for producing solid hydrogen and more specifically to a method for introducing hydrogen into a diamond-anvil, high pressure cell for subsequent high-pressure processing and the construction of the cell for carrying out the method.
2. Prior Art
Diamond-anvil, high-pressure cells and apparatus for applying pressure to the cells are old and well known as evidenced by the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Weir et al. 3,079,505 and Kirk 3,509,597. However, the cells disclosed in these patents are not adapted to containing a compressed gas at high pressure between the opposed diamonds and accordingly, the patents are silent as to any methods for introducing such a compressed gas into the cells.
The use of an apertured steel gasket between opposed diamond anvils to define a sample cell was disclosed in the "Annual Report of the Director" of the Carnegie Institution Geophysical Laboratory for the year July 1, 1977--June 30, 1978 which was issued in December 1978. While the gasket disclosed in this publication can be used to confine liquid or solid samples such samples were placed in the cell by methods which were totally unsuitable for introducing a gas such as hydrogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,457 to Hemstreet relates to apparatus for making hydrogen "slush." The product formed differs substantially from that herein formed and the process steps bear little similarity to those of the present invention, the "slush" in fact being formed at low temperature using a "scraping" technique.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,458 to Huibers et al. is, in overall substance, cumulative to the Hemstreet patent.